Romance Marriage (TDoMM)
In Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror, there are eight romances to go with eight marriage candidates players have available. Each pair has a set of four romance events that will trigger their marriage ceremony. If the romance couple gets married then the player cannot marry half of pair. The rival couples are: *Christoph and Angie *David and May *Guido and Lisa *Igor and Natasha *Marco and Celesta *Nils and Vera *Rudolf and Heidi *Stephan and Charlotte Noah, Yani, Glass Prince, and Mirage Princess do not have a romance partner for their affection. They will not marry anybody if the Player does not marry one of them. The advantage of getting the other couples marries is that they have their own children. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. Romance Events The romance events will trigger as the Player increases their friendship with each romance partner. If the Player do not want to see the romance events then do not befriend the romance partner! It's very simple. Your romance partner will be the same gender as your chosen character's gender and the events are the same for both sides. *There are no requirements for Romance Event #1. Simply trigger this event at the specific location. *Romance Event #2 will occur when the sweetheart is at a Purple Diamond color (10,000 DP). *Romance Event #3 will occur when the sweetheart is at a Blue Diamond color (20,000 DP). *Romance Event #4 (The Last) will occur when the sweetheart is at a Red Diamond color (30,000 DP). NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Romance X and Romance Y, but they have Romance Y (or Romance X) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Romance Y likes the player more than a Romance X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. If you triggered two orange rival events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will shift over a day. The next day after Player sees the last rival event they will receive a wedding invitation in your mailbox. The letter will tell Players the date their wedding will take place. The ceremony is typically two weeks from the date of last rival event, and it takes place in the ballroom of Lichtenberg City Hall at 10:00. The way to trigger David and May's romance event are a little different. Example: You have already watched David and May's first Romance Event, then you play this game in Winter of Year 1. Since David is not in the city during Winter, you must wait until at least Spring of Year 2 before their next Romance Event can be triggered. Wedding Ceremony On the day of romance wedding, head to the ballroom at City Hall and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over Players will be forced to return back to House. After marriage, one of them will move in with the other... *Christoph and Angie - Angie moves to the Hair Salon *David and May - David moves to Ouvert Clinic and stay in Lichtenberg City permanently. *Guido and Lisa - Lisa moves to the Villa. *Igor and Natasha - Natasha moves to Igor's Blacksmith Shop. *Marco and Celesta - Celesta moves to Marco's Mansion. *Nils and Vera - Vera moves to Etude Library. *Rolf and Heidi - Heidi moves to the Animal Shop. *Stephan and Charlotte - Stephan moves to Fashion Store. For more details about the couple's rival children, click on their names in The Disappearance of Magical Mirror game page. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only